


Invincible

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca is really happy with her life, especially with her girlfriend Aubrey. But when Jesse tries to make a move and Aubrey walks in and presumes the worst, everything feels like it's going to hell. Something else has to be going on, she's sure of it, but first she needs Aubrey to actually talk to her.





	

As much as Beca wanted to hate her dad for making her come to college, she had to admit that it wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She had an internship - sure the radio station didn't pay exorbitantly well, but it was better than nothing. She had made some friends out of it, too. She didn't hate her classes as much as she thought, either. She also had the Bellas, who made her feel pretty lucky. They were a mismatched bunch, that's for sure, but she loved those weirdos. And of course, without the Bellas, she wouldn't have her girlfriend.

Aubrey was easily the biggest and most unexpected perk of being unceremoniously carted down to Atlanta by her dad. Maybe not at first, when the two of them had clashed, each trying to establish their dominant personalities. Aubrey got off on being in charge. Beca got off on music. It was inevitable that they'd butt heads. The other Bellas got sick of their bickering and tricked them into going to the auditorium one night under the premise of having a bonding night. Aubrey arrived to find Beca waiting, and when they tried to leave they were informed via text that the other Bellas weren't letting them out until they sorted their shit out.

It had taken them two hours, but they emerged having a better understanding of one another. It was another three weeks before anything happened. It ended up being a bowl of punch Amy had concocted, and a particularly good playlist at a party hosted by the Trebles. Beca had been dancing with Stacie and Chloe, and noticed Aubrey's eyes following the movement of her hips.

"See something you like?" came Beca's sassy challenge. Aubrey had rolled her eyes, but forty minutes later she had the brunette pressed up against the wall in an out of the way corner, lips furiously attacking the smaller girls. Beca didn't mind one bit, Aubrey was hot and fiery, and she was doing things with her tongue that made her shiver.

They woke the next morning in Aubrey's bed, fully clothed, but awfully hung over. After two cups of super strong coffee they began to remember what had happened the night before. Aubrey spoke first. "Do you regret it?"

"No," Beca said. "You?"

"No," Aubrey said. Beca ended up staying the day, and the next night, and after that it was a known fact. Beca and Aubrey were together. And they were actually really good together. Sure they could banter with the best of them, but there was no day that Beca didn't think she was the luckiest girl alive to have her. And Aubrey felt the same. It had been a really solid five months.

So yeah, life was good.

Beca was waiting for Jesse to show up at her dorm. She liked hanging out with Jesse, even if he did force her to watch movies and provide pointless and stupid commentary. Apparently it was some cardinal sin that she'd never seen The Breakfast Club. Jesse had been beyond mortified and was on his way to rectify this most evil of oversights. But he always brought snacks, was a bit of a goof, and they had gotten to be pretty close working at the radio station together.

He brandished the DVD in her face as soon as she opened the door, and she rolled her eyes. But she cued up her laptop anyway, and let him turn the lights off and take the reins. "So, where's Aubrey?"

"She's got a chem tute," Beca said. "We're having dinner after. Trying out the new tapas place in town."

"Do you like tapas?" Jesse asked. "You seem more burger and fries to me."

"I've never had tapas," Beca said. "But I'm all for trying new things. Plus Aubrey said if I don't like it we can pick up Chinese on the way back."

"So you and Aubrey are doing good?" he asked.

"Yeah man," she said. "She's like, amazing. I'm happier now than I've ever been in my entire life. She makes me… I feel whole." The movie started and they turned their attention to the screen. Beca lost interest about two thirds of the way in. Jesse was still eagerly providing commentary, but Beca felt like the movie was pointless. Lock a bunch of kids in detention and they learn how to see beyond societal stereotypes. Hardly a thrill a minute.

The movie was drawing to an end, mercifully, Jesse had raved about this ending like it contained the secrets of the universe. Beca displayed the appropriate amount of enthusiasm - which he saw through - and they let the credits roll. Beca stretched and fell back against her pillow. She turned toward Jesse, only to find that his face was millimeters from hers, and he was just about to kiss her.

"Jesse, no way," she said, pushing him away. He stopped, but only for a second before he leaned in again.

"What the hell?" came a voice. They both turned and saw Aubrey standing in front of them looking absolutely stunned. Beca went to explain, but Aubrey bolted for the room like it was on fire. She scrambled to get up and follow, but was yanked back down by Jesse.

"Beca wait," Jesse said, grabbing her hand. She shook it off.

"I gotta go after her," Beca said.

"Let me explain," he said. "Just hear me out."

"No, Jesse," Beca said. "I need to explain to Bree that you were just dicking around and that nothing happened."

"But I wasn't," he said. "I was going to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you."

"What?" Beca asked. "Jesus Christ, Jesse. I'm going after my girlfriend. You need to be gone before I get back, I can't even deal with you right now." She raced off into the hall. She thought she saw a glimpse of Aubrey running toward her own dorm, and she chased after the blonde.

When she got to Aubrey's room, Chloe was waiting outside with a stern look on her face. "What have you done, Mitchell?"

"It was Jesse, he's a massive dick, let me talk to Bree," she panted. "Please."

"No," Chloe said. "She wasn't very coherent, but she definitely said the words 'Jesse and Beca' and then 'kiss' and then 'tell her to go away' so yeah, you're not going in."

"But I didn't do anything," Beca pleaded. "Jesse tried to kiss me but I told him to back off, he just doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Which is a completely separate problem, but I need to see her." Chloe regarded her for a second. She felt like Beca was telling the truth.

"Aubrey's upset," Chloe said. "She doesn't want to see you right now. Maybe let her cool off and try tomorrow?" Beca couldn't stop the tear that escaped, but she swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Just tell her I love her?" she asked. Chloe nodded. She felt bad, because she honestly knew that Beca didn't actually like Jesse as anything more than a friend, and she also knew how much Beca absolutely adored Aubrey. She let herself back into the room where her best friend was huddled on her bed crying quietly.

"She wasn't happy," Chloe reported, "but she left. Do you seriously think she and Jesse are screwing behind your back, Bree? Because I just can't see it."

"I know what I saw," Aubrey said, hugging her pillow. "She wasn't exactly pushing him off."

"Don't you think you should at least hear her out?" Chloe asked. "This is pretty dramatic."

"It was stupid to think things would be different with her," Aubrey mumbled, largely to herself, but Chloe heard. And then she understood what the problem was.

"Beca isn't Crystal," Chloe said. Aubrey rolled over to face the wall, not saying a word. "She loves you more than Crystal ever did, that much I know for sure." Aubrey didn't speak, so Chloe let it drop with a sigh.

When Beca got back to her room, Jesse was still there, much to her annoyance. "I thought I asked you not to be here when I got back," she said darkly.

"I think we should talk," he said.

"About what?" Beca said angrily. "The fact that you just randomly decided that it would be a good idea to kiss me, even though you know I have a girlfriend I'm crazy about?"

"Aubrey isn't the kind of person you should be with," Jesse said. "She's way too high strung and intense. I'd be chill. We could just kick it and relax."

"Ever considered that her drive and persistence are things that I actually love about her?" Beca said. "I explicitly told you that I'm happy with her than I've ever been. So I don't know how you think watching boring ass eighties movies was going to top that. I'd really like for you to get the fuck out of my dorm now."

"Just think about it," Jesse said, getting to his feet.

"No," Beca said. "There's nothing to think about. I'm in love with Aubrey, Jesse. End of story. Take your Molly Ringwall and get the fuck out."

"It's Ringwald. With a D," Jesse said. Beca just glared at him.

"I honestly and sincerely do not give a fuck," Beca said. "If you being a selfish dickwad is the thing that costs me Aubrey, I swear to god Jesse… Just get out." She was angry as hell and wanted him gone before she punched him directly in the face, or maybe before she started crying, which was becoming a more and more real possibility. Jesse raised his hands in surrender and left, taking his DVD with him.

Beca just sank onto her bed and stared at the carpet for a long time. She needed to talk to Aubrey. She dug her phone out and texted her at least ten times asking her to talk. Eventually Chloe texted her back. Bree's asleep. Sorry Becs. She felt sick. She knew Aubrey was stubborn, but this was just a stupid misunderstanding.

She barely slept, and when she decided it was light enough not to be considered too early to visit someone, she went to Aubrey and Chloe's room. She knocked on the door lightly. Chloe answered.

"Hey," Beca said. "She awake or am I too early?"

"She's already out," Chloe said. "It's Wednesday. Her study group meets before class, so she-"

"Hits the gym earlier than normal so she can shower beforehand," Beca said. "I forgot."

"Did you sleep at all?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so," Beca shrugged. "I just need to explain this to Aubrey." Chloe held the door open and let Beca in.

"So what happened?" she asked. Beca sat on Aubrey's bed. She smiled for half a second. It smelled like her.

"Jesse," Beca said. "We were watching The Breakfast Club, and after it was done, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off and he went for it again, and that's when Bree walked in. She bolted and I followed her here, you know what happened here."

"Why'd Jesse try to kiss you?" Chloe asked. Beca rubbed her face.

"He's an enormous dick," she said. "Apparently he thinks he's a better match for me because Bree's too intense, and he isn't. When I got back to my room he told me that. Then he said I should think about it. I told him to get the fuck out of my room."

"Bree didn't sleep either," Chloe said softly. "She thought I was asleep, but I saw her sitting up in bed and staring out the window for a really long time."

"I get that Bree's stubborn," Beca said. "Hell, I love that about her. But this feels like more than that, Chlo. Why won't she let me talk to her?" Beca's voice had gotten small.

"Becs, I can't really explain it," Chloe said. "Not if she hasn't."

"Is it me?" Beca asked. "Please don't tell me she was just looking for an out. Because I love her and I'm not ready for this to be over." A few tears escaped and Beca laughed awkwardly as she wiped them away.

"She loves you," Chloe said. "It's not you, but… there is something. She should be the one to tell you, though." The door opened and Aubrey came in, wearing her running gear. She took one look at Beca and left again.

"Fuck," Beca said painfully.

"Shit," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. She'll come around, Becs. I swear."

"Yeah," Beca said vaguely, close to tears again. "Um, I'll go. Don't want her to be late for her study group. Can you please tell her that I can explain, whenever she's ready. And that I love her?"

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, concerned. Beca just half-shrugged, half shook her head.

"Probably not," she said. Then she slunk back to her dorm, kicked her shoes off and crawled into bed.

Over the next three days she rarely left the safety of her bed except to use the bathroom. She also ate a bag of chips from the vending machine downstairs twice, but otherwise she didn't leave her room. She texted Aubrey dozens of times, and Chloe, trying to explain, but Aubrey was being more stubborn than usual. She ignored all the stares from her roommate, and just stared at the wall in a ball of blankets.

Chloe dropped past on the third day to check on her, and was upset to see Beca in such a state. "Beca, you need to get up and shower."

"Why?" Beca said. "What's the point?"

"You smell like a boys gym bag is the point," Chloe said. Beca just shrugged. Chloe went to the window and tugged it open. "At least let some air in."

"Whatever." Chloe bit her lip. She didn't want to betray Aubrey's trust, but Beca needed something. Something that would help her understand why Aubrey was being so unreasonable. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Normally I wouldn't like to talk about Bree behind her back, but this might explain why she's taking things so hard. Did she ever tell you about Crystal?"

"No," Beca said, sitting up.

"Crystal was her girlfriend freshman and sophomore year. They were together eleven months," Chloe said. "Bree was head over heels for her, like, so far gone. Personally I didn't like her that much, but Aubrey was happy, so… Anyway, eleven months in, Aubrey walks in to Crystal's room and finds her banging some wrestling team douches. Not douche. Douches. More than one."

"Serious?" Beca asked.

"Crystal told Aubrey that she wasn't really that into chicks," Chloe said. "Instead of being an adult and breaking up with her, she just decided she'd string Bree along and feed her the littlest bits of attention while she let half the boys on campus fuck her brains out. So she's not blaming you for anything, she's just afraid."

"She's afraid I'm screwing Jesse?"

"She's afraid that you're not really that into chicks either," Chloe said. "Which is dumb, but that's probably what it is. She's afraid that she's setting herself up to get hurt. She doesn't want to get hurt so she's looking for a reason to stop before things get too serious. She doesn't want to hear you say that you aren't serious about her. Crystal hurt her bad."

"Yeah well it's too fucking late for that," Beca said. "I already am serious about her, but I'm also the one getting hurt. She hasn't even given me the chance to explain. She won't answer my texts, won't speak to me. She's already decided that I've chosen Jesse. I don't give a fuck about Jesse. Bree's everything to me." She was getting worked up.

"I know," Chloe said soothingly. "I know. I keep telling her as much. But please don't give up on her. I know she loves you, deep down."

"Just tell her I love her," Beca said quietly. "And that I miss her. And that I'm not some slutty jock-banging bitch. Tell her I'm miserable without her and… she makes me happy." Chloe nodded, and Beca dropped back on to the bed, pulling the blankets around her again. It was useless trying to get anything more out of her, so Chloe let herself out. And went in search of Jesse.

Jesse was at the radio station. Chloe leveled a glare in his direction, and he immediately knew what she was there for. "I know," he said.

"No, you fucking don't," Chloe said. "Beca's been in bed for three days. Aubrey barely talks. And it's all because you think it's okay to move in on a girl who already has a girlfriend."

"It's not - dammit. Chloe, I love Beca."

"I know," she said. "But Beca loves Aubrey. And Aubrey loves Beca. And right now the both of them are miserable and that's because of you."

"What do you want me to do?" Jesse asked.

"Explain yourself," Chloe said. "Not to me. Not to Beca. You need to tell Aubrey that Beca had no idea you were going to kiss her."

"No way," he said. "She's terrifying."

"She's terrifying?" Chloe said. "Forget Aubrey. If you don't do this, Jesse, if you don't fix this, I swear I'm going to make your life a nightmare. You and your Treble buddies might think that I crap literal sunshine but I swear your life won't be worth living." She stalked out. Jesse had to admit he was a little scared of Chloe now. But he couldn't think about Beca and Aubrey, because it just made him want to kiss her all over again. So he turned his attention back to his stack of CDs.

The next day Jesse stopped at Beca's room. He wanted to know if she was as bad as Chloe had made out. When he had spoken to Luke the previous night, he said she'd called in sick for the week. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He knocked again, and when he got a muffled noise in response he opened it.

Beca looked horrible. She looked like she hadn't showered or eaten. But worse than that, she looked like she'd given up on life all together.

"Go away," she said.

"Beca, Chloe said you aren't doing so well," Jesse said. "I wanted to check on you."

"Yeah, well you can fuck off because this is your doing," Beca said numbly. "Of course I'm not doing well, Jesse. Aubrey still won't let me explain anything to her and honestly if I had any remnant of energy in my body I'd be tearing you to pieces right now. But I don't have any energy because I can't sleep and I can't sleep because I miss my fucking girlfriend. So please get out."

"Beca, it's only been four days," he said.

"I'm well aware of that," Beca said. "I know it's been four days. Four days since I saw her face, kissed her, held her, heard her voice telling me she loves me. Four days and I feel like I'm fucking dying. Because, surprise, the cold and heartless Beca Mitchell has actual feelings, and so many of them are wrapped up in Aubrey it's not even funny. Now please leave before I text Amy and Cynthia Rose to come and remove you physically." She wouldn't talk any more so Jesse left.

It was the first time he actually felt bad for what he'd done. Beca was taking this a lot harder than he had expected her to. He hadn't realized just how serious Beca was about Aubrey, but clearly the freshman was incredibly serious about the relationship he had tried to ruin.

Had successfully ruined, it seemed.

So, as much as he hated the idea of it, his next stop was to Aubrey and Chloe's room. When Aubrey opened the door, he could see the fury lying dormant in her eyes. He would have to tread carefully.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now," he said, "but I've come because of Beca." She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to say what I have to say and then leave. Beca had nothing to do with what you saw. I tried to kiss her and she pushed me off, told me no. I tried again and that's when you walked in. She wasn't into it." Aubrey continued her silence. "I just came from her room. And she's miserable, Aubrey. You need to go and talk to her. Because as much as I hate to admit it, she doesn't love me, she loves you. This is all my fault. Don't punish Beca. That's really a dick move on your part." The narrowed eyes were now glaring at him and were accompanied by a raised eyebrow, her lips set in a thin line. He regretted that last sentence but it was out there now. He turned to leave.

"You're an asshole, Jesse," she said, as he was about to walk away. He turned around.

"I guess," he said. "But can you blame me for falling in love with her?"

"That wouldn't be what I was referring to," Aubrey said. "I don't blame you for being in love with her. She's amazing. Anybody would fall in love with her as we evidently both have. You're an asshole because you've come here and said all this like you're being the bigger man or doing some great deed, but nowhere in your little speech did you actually apologize for trying to kiss my girlfriend. Twice."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No you're not," she said. "Apologizing now is pretty pointless. It didn't just escape your mind to apologize, it never actually occurred to you and that's because you aren't sorry. I'm willing to bet you haven't even apologized to Beca. And that's how I know you're an asshole. It's true, I'm not handling this the greatest and that's actually more my problem than an issue with anything Beca's done. But at least I'm not an asshole." He had no reply for that, and even if he had, he wouldn't have had time to deliver it, because Aubrey slammed the door closed.

She sat on her bed and sighed. She was tired and she missed Beca. But, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was scared. Scared that Beca was going to decide she wasn't worth it. Only she was starting to realize that she missed Beca more than she was afraid of what she thought might have a slim chance of actually happening. She pulled her phone out and texted Beca.

I have a class this afternoon. Can I stop by after? I owe you an explanation.

Beca heard her phone beep and debated whether she wanted to check it. It was probably one of the Bellas - Chloe had coerced them into checking on her periodically, which was sweet even though she had no desire to see anyone. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. When she saw Aubrey's name on the text ID she opened it. Immediately she texted back.

Of course. I'll be here.

After she sent her response she realized she was properly smiling for the first time since Jesse had tried to kiss her. Her next thought was that she really needed a shower. She didn't want Aubrey to see her in this state. She got up and looked around for her robe and headed to the bathroom.

After the shower had washed away the stale smell of days in bed, Beca went back to her room and changed, then tidied up her room a little. Her sheets were filthy so she stripped the bed and changed them, stuffing them into her laundry basket with her clothes. Then she sat on her bed and waited. She lasted about five minutes before she got restless. Eyeing the stack of homework that Ashley and Cynthia Rose had been dropping off so she didn't fall behind, she sighed and picked up her Philosophy book.

Aubrey tapped on the door a while later, Beca calling out softly to come in. When the blonde walked in Beca could barely breathe. She was so beautiful. Sure she looked a little weary, there were faint circles under her eyes, but Beca had missed looking at that face. It was ridiculous, it had only been four days and not having Aubrey was more painful than almost anything she'd ever done.

"Hey," she said nervously, getting up off the bed.

"Hey," Aubrey said. The two of them just looked at each other for a second. Beca knew they needed to talk. Aubrey knew it, too. But looking into the sad eyes of her girlfriend, she couldn't figure out how to form the right sentiment. She hesitantly stepped toward Beca, eyes meeting hers. She managed a feeble "I'm sor-" before Beca threw herself into Aubrey's arms. Their arms fell into familiar positions around one another's bodies.

"No, I'm sorry," Beca said, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. "Jesse tried to kiss me and I should have made a better attempt at-"

"No," Aubrey said. "I know it wasn't you. Beca, can we sit? I need to talk to you about why I overreacted."

"I don't want you to be mad," Beca said as they sat on the bed, "But Chloe told me about Crystal."

"She did?" Aubrey asked. She looked a little upset, but not radically so.

"I was pretty bad," Beca said quietly. "I think she told me because I really needed something to hang on to. Please don't be upset with her." Aubrey bit her lip.

"I've been unfair to you, Beca," she said quietly. "I let some horrible stuff in my past dictate my behavior and as a result I hurt you. And I hate that I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bree," she said. "God, I love you. It was only four days without you and I felt like I was suffocating." Aubrey gently cradled her face and leaned in close enough to let her lips just barely brush Beca's. But she needed to explain it, she needed Beca to hear it from her.

"Crystal was a big thing," she said. "She was my first serious girlfriend. At least, I was serious. She was the one I came out to my parents for. I was so in love with her, Beca. So when I walked in to her room and saw two guys screwing my girlfriend…. I didn't ever want to hurt like that again. I tried to tell myself I'd never love anyone like that, then I'd never get hurt."

"Bree, I'd never hurt you the way she did," Beca said.

"I know," Aubrey said. "But seeing Jesse was like something snapped in me. Because Crystal was the big one, but she wasn't the only one. There were other girls, ones who wouldn't mind fooling around but didn't want anything serious. And I was serious about you, and it felt like…"

"Was?" Beca said worriedly.

"Am," Aubrey assured her. She squeezed her hand. "I was afraid of things repeating all over again. Afraid that I'd never be the girl that people would be serious about. But more than I was afraid of those things, I'm afraid of losing you. Because I didn't want to love that big and hard and deep again, but I fell right into that you. So I'm sorry I freaked out and closed myself off. Truly, Beca. And I'd really love it if you'd forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Beca said. "Bree, I'm just glad you're back. I fell apart without you. It's a little pathetic, honestly, how bad I got. But I do feel like I'm lost when you're not around. You're everything to me." She leaned across and kissed her tenderly. It got more involved, and Beca pulled Aubrey down onto the bed with her. They shared some slow and languid kisses. Beca felt warm and content.

Aubrey settled in behind the smaller girl's body and wrapped an arm over her waist. She burrowed in to the back of her neck. "I've barely slept at all the past couple days," she said softly.

"Me either," Beca said sleepily. "But laying here now, I could definitely nap." She felt Aubrey awkwardly kick her flats off and Beca tugged a blanket up from the end of the bed to cover them up.

"I love you Beca," Aubrey said softly.

"I love you, too, Bree," she said, letting the rest that had evaded her so long finally wash over her body.

When Aubrey woke, she quickly missed the warmth of her girlfriend's body wound close to hers. She looked up and saw Beca sitting at her desk, writing something. "Hey," she said with a sleepy raspiness. Beca looked over.

"Hey," she said. "You feeling okay now?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "How long have you been up for?"

"A while," Beca admitted.

"I thought you said you were tired," Aubrey said. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders as she sat up.

"I am, but I was bothered," Beca said. "By something you said."

"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"That you have trouble accepting why somebody would want to be with you," Beca said. "Bree, you're so incredible... And you deserve to feel good about yourself. I don't want you to ever doubt why I love you. Or even that I love you. So it was bugging me and I came up with a solution."

"What's that?"

"I wrote you a letter," Beca said, gesturing to the notepad in front of her. "And every time you're having one of those moments where you doubt how amazing you are, I want you to come to me. But if you can't, for whatever reason, you should read it over and over until you feel better." Aubrey got up and settled on Beca's lap, winding her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply.

"You wrote me a sappy love letter?" Aubrey asked.

"Little bit, yeah," Beca said. Aubrey kissed her again, and then the door opened. Kimmy Jin walked into the room. Seeing that Beca was up, dressed and evidently showered, she raised an eyebrow. But she didn't say anything to them, not even about the fact that she'd just interrupted a fairly intense make out session, she just removed a pile of books from her backpack before replacing them with another. Before she left she spoke a few short words.

"Thank you for showering. Won't be back tonight," she said. Then she left.

"She's so weird," Beca said. Aubrey nodded.

"Let's go out and grab some food," Aubrey said. Beca liked the sound of that. The most substantial thing she had eaten over the past four days was half of a Twinkie when Amy had insisted she need the complex carbs and sugar and practically stuck it down her throat.

Aubrey helped herself to one of Beca's jackets and put her shoes back on, smiling as the brunette tore the pages off of her notepad, folded them up and handed them to her.

"You can read it now or read it whenever," Beca said. Aubrey stuck it in her pocket.

"I don't need it now," she said, sliding her hand into Beca's.

They didn't end up doing anything fancy, just grabbing burgers and fries at one of the decent places off campus. But neither girl could keep the smile off of their face as they sat squished next to each other in the booth. They held hands and stole quick kisses, Beca leaving her hand on Aubrey's thigh even as they ate. Beca signaled the waiter over when they were ready to leave and asked for their check.

"Your meal has been paid for," he said.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"That guy over there asked to pay for your food," he said, pointing. "He said he knows you." Beca peered over.

"It's Jesse," Beca said. "He's over there with Benji."

"Thank you," Aubrey said to the waiter. Beca got out of the booth and, as Aubrey expected, she aimed for Jesse's table.

"Oh, hey," Jesse said. "I didn't actually expect you guys to come over. But I'm glad you did."

"What's this about?" Beca asked.

"It's an apology," Jesse said. "Because, Aubrey, you're right. I am an asshole. Because I knew you guys were happy together and I tried to kiss you anyway, Beca. It was disrespectful to both of you and your relationship. And I'm sorry. Truly. I have to admit, I still have to sort out how I feel about Beca, but it's only because I sat across the restaurant from you guys all night and any idiot could see how great you are together. I know it's not likely that we'll all be best friends, but I hope we can sort ourselves out and at least be civil and friendly to each other." Beca spoke first.

"Thank you," she said. "And I accept your apology."

"So do I," Aubrey said.

"And Aubrey?" Jesse said. "Thanks for calling me out on that. I was crazy to try anything with her. She has never looked at me the way she looks at you. Trust me." Aubrey just nodded and the two women left. Beca let her fingers interlock with Aubrey's as they walked. They headed toward Aubrey and Chloe's room, since Aubrey had a super early lab class, and Beca left her at the door with a sweet but lingering kiss.

When Aubrey entered the room, Chloe was laying on her bed flicking through her notes for her history class. "You look a lot happier than the last time I saw you," Chloe said, "I'm assuming you talked to Beca."

"I apologized to Beca," Aubrey said. "And we talked about Crystal. And other things."

"I hope you don't mind that I told her about Crystal," Chloe said. "She just seemed like she had no life left in her and I kind of needed her to know that this wasn't about her."

"No, I understand," Aubrey said, kicking her shoes off. "But we've cleared it all up and we went out to dinner. And then Jesse apologized to both of us."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Obviously I'm still not a fan of the guy but I know Beca probably needed that."

"But you guys are good now?" Chloe asked. "You were both so miserable."

"We're great," Aubrey said. "I was sitting here earlier after I yelled at Jesse, and I was still afraid and insecure but I missed Beca more."

"I could tell. I'm glad you cleared everything up," Chloe said. She returned to her notes, and Aubrey stuck her hands in the pocket of Beca's jacket, burrowing into the garment to inhale her scent. Her fingers closed over the folded paper that Beca had given her earlier. Out of sheer curiosity, she opened it, smiling at her girlfriend's scrappy handwriting.

_Dear Aubrey,_

_Even before we got together, I always admired your confidence and assertiveness. So to hear that there have been so many people in your life who have caused you to doubt just how incredible you are makes me angry. I don't understand how anyone could see you as something to toy with or pass time or something for fun or exploration. You deserve to feel incredible every second of every day. I wish they could all see how much they've missed out on._

_Because I see you as... everything. I know we haven't been together for a long time, but trust me Bree, I'm serious about you. Hell, I didn't have you for four days and I thought my entire life was coming apart at the seams. It sounds really co-dependent and unhealthy when I say it like that. But I even said it to Jesse, so much of me is wrapped up in you. I never expected that I would love someone the way I do with you, especially after such a short time._

_Nothing and nobody makes me happier than you. It's that simple. Not even music. I've found someone who loves me, who challenges me and inspires me, who understands me and encourages me... And I don't intend on letting go of that. Of you. My life here in Barden has been really great - better than I expected it to be - but when I found you and realized just what we had and how special it was - I can barely put it into words._

_My life feels perfect, Aubrey. You've made everything right, made it amazing. And I love you. I love you so much it almost confuses me. Every time we're together my entire body feels light and like it's humming with energy. Every single time you kiss me it makes me head spin and my stomach swoop, my heart race. And when you love me, Aubrey, in those moments where it's just you and I and we're completely bare with each other in every sense, I feel like I'm invincible, like nothing can touch me and nothing matters except me and you._

_You are so breathtakingly gorgeous. Endlessly intelligent. Generous and compassionate and thoughtful and patient and engaging and interesting._

_I love you for a million different reasons. And any time you start to feel insecure about us or just about you, I want you to come to me. Because I want you to feel as incredible as I feel and I'll gladly start listing those million reasons. I adore you._

_Love Beca._

Aubrey could feel her heart racing and the gentle tears falling onto her cheeks. They were happy tears, obviously. Since she and Beca had started dating she had discovered the freshman had a less-displayed soft and sweet side. But this was beautiful and romantic and truly touching. She got up, shoved the letter back in her pocket and wiped her cheeks, then tugged her shoes back on.

"Whoa, is everything okay?" Chloe asked. "You're crying?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "But nothing's wrong. It's really right, actually."

"Should I expect you back?" she enquired.

"I don't know," Aubrey said with a smile. "Probably not." She hurried back across campus to Beca's dorm and knocked on the door. Beca answered wearing one of Aubrey's old Bellas shirts and red flannel pants, surprised to see Aubrey again. Aubrey didn't bother with words, but instead threw herself at Beca, kissing her passionately. There were still tears falling down her cheeks and she could feel Beca's thumbs wiping them away as she kissed back.

"You okay?" Beca asked, resting their foreheads together, one hand on the back of her neck and her arm pulled tight around her waist.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I read your letter. Beca, I love you so much. Those two pages mean the world to me, I just wanted you to know that. It was beautiful. You're beautiful. And I love you more than anything." Beca smiled and then gently kissed her, thumb tracing her jawline. Aubrey's hands drifted down and untied the drawstring on Beca's pants. Beca began pushing down the shoulders of the jacket she was wearing, and they gravitated toward the bed.

Sex with Beca was something Aubrey enjoyed on any occasion. A lot. The brunette was passionate and a little aggressive, and despite her tiny frame, she certainly had impressive stamina. But tonight it was even more than that. It was the way that Beca's lips barely parted from her skin, the way her hands managed to make her feel safe and adored at the same time, the way their eyes met and held as they approached their peak together. Aubrey had never experienced a connection like it in her life, and then she understood what Beca had meant. Laying wrapped in Beca's arms, blankets tucked securely around them, and feeling the steady breath of her girlfriend in the crook of her neck, Aubrey felt it. Like there was a bubble around them, one that nobody could break, nobody could even come close to. She felt untouchable. She felt invincible.


End file.
